Test Subject Green
Test Subject Green is a puzzle-platform game released May 10, 2011. The game is the sequel to Test Subject Blue released on March 2nd of the same year. Gameplay is similar to its predecessor, except Xeno Industries is attacked by Doctor Nastidious, who manages to escape with the scientist's enzyme, Blue. ---- Controls Left and right arrow keys - Move Up arrow key - Jump Down Arrow - Duck Space Bar - Fire enzyme bullet Levels Test Subject Green has 30 levels, 10 more than its predecessor. Five are set in the Professor's lab at Xeno Industries, while 25 are set in Dr. Nastidious' Lab. Level 1 This level introduces the player to the game. A single green enzyme is the only enemy here. Level 2 The scientist notes that he seen shadows around the building and he feels like he is being watched. This level also introduces the enemy enzyme 'Monkey'. Level 3 In this level, the scientist is attacked. The scientists admits in the level's prologue that he must tighten security, but chooses to continue testing and tighten the security tomorrow. Alarms go off as the test starts, and the scientist is attacked. Level 4 Before this level starts, the player see the default version of this stage, before the scientist knocks it down. After the scientist is supposedly knocked over by Doctor Nastidious, the scientist manages to inject Blue into the spawn cylinder one last time. Level 5 The first level in Nastidious' lab. The Doctor in the level's prologue possibly alludes to destroy Xeno Industries and killing the scientist, Level 6 Level 7 Level 8 Level 9 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Level 13 Level 14 Level 15 Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Level 19 Level 20 Level 21 Level 22 Level 23 Level 24 Level 25 Level 26 Level 27 Level 28 Level 29 Level 30 Ending Enemies *'Crawling green enzymes' - Green enzymes which crawl on the ground. *'Monkey green enzymes' - Green enzymes that have the ability to propel themselves up and move on the ceiling. *'Mimic green enzymes' - Green enzymes that change their appearance from a blob to something that looks like Blue. This transformation copies Blue's movements except for standing still. Also, when Blue fires, some time later the mimic green enzyme fires in the same place Blue did. Hazards *'Mines' - Mines explode on contact. *'Lasers' - Lasers kill the player if the beam is touched. Previews Nitrome has said that the game went into production right after Test Subject Blue. From the trailer released on April 20, 2011, Blue is the hero and green enzymes are the enemy. A sequel is currently on development, officially known as Test Subject Complete. April 7th, 2011 On April 7th, Nitrome released the below image in a blog post telling fans that Test Subject Green was in development. April 20th, 2011 Nitrome released a 58 second Trailer of Test Subject Green, revealing new features, the storyline, and enemies. May 6th, 2011 On May 6th (four days before the release), Nitrome hinted that they would be releasing a new game the next week. That game was Test Subject Green. Glitches *In level two, if Blue were to be killed by the monkey green enzyme, it would randomly start moving in between different areas between teleporters while not going through the teleporters at all. It would also become impossible fro the player to destroy the enzyme or the green enzyme destroying Blue. Later, a blog post reported that the glitch had been fixed. *On level eleven, if Blue died in a certain scenario, they could be trapped with no way out. This glitch was later reported fixed. * In level fifteen, if Blue jumps on a certain teleporter right above a laser, he will sometimes die, as if he landed on the laser instead of going through the teleporter to the one above it. (See image below.) glitch]] *In level twenty, on occasion Blue reaches the end and collects the food (as meant to), gets sucked up the tube (also as meant), but the level does not end and the timer continues. *Sometimes, when Blue is killed and is sent back to his nearest checkpoint, he can do a super-jump by rapidly pressing jump and shoot at the same time while invincible, which may shoot Blue off of the screen, forcing the player to restart the level. * It is possible to get to the other side of a teleporter if right and left keys are pressed steadily and fast if Blue remains in the middle of a teleporter. * If the player holds down the shoot button and the up button, right as Blue is spawning, Blue will rocket upwards in the air. Also holding down the left or right keys can adjust flight direction. Gallery File:Test_subject_green.jpg|Picture featured on the Nitrome blog with news that Test Subject Green is in development File:Featured_Test_Subject_Green.jpg|An advertisement for Test Subject Green as it appeared in the Ad section of Nitrome.com 2.0 File:Test_Sub._Green.jpg|The logo for the game as seen on the Nitrome game slider on the front page TS Green.png|The link from Test Subject Blue. Interestingly, this can be seen on other sites that contain the game Awards Test Subject Green was featured in one episode of Free Indie Rapid FireNitrome blog: - Test Subject Green in Free Indie Rapid Fire. |Bytejacker |2011 |Free Indie Rapid Fire |Free Indie of The Week | Nitrome blog: - The Bytejacker Results |} Trivia *This game, and the other games in the series, are probably both influenced by the Portal series of games. *In the preload for the game, a green enzyme (possibly Green) is dreaming of beating Blue up with a rolling pin. *Level 4 returns in Test Subject Arena as a playable stage, only this time, it isn't tipped over. Notes de:Test Subject Green es:Test Subject Green Category:Test Subject series Category:Main games Category:Sequels Category:Platform games Category:Puzzle games Category:Games Category:2011 games Category:Games with music by Dave Cowen Category:Programming by John Kennedy